History of New Anglia
The history of New Anglia is, up until the Great Upheaval of the 23rd Century, the history of Great Britain. After the Socialist victory in the British Civil War and the Royal Exodus to the colony on New Anglia, the history of Britain and of the Kingdom diverged. The Fall of the United Kingdom of Great Britain The Upheaval Begins Civil War Bitter Defeat and the Monarchy's Last Hope The Dawn of the Anglian Kingdom The House of Windsor-Stuart: The Marriage of King William and Charlotte of Liechtenstein New Anglia and New France - Ancient Rivalries Rekindled The Kingdom's Borders Settled: Early Relations with the Alien Neighbors The Kingdom at War March of the Hawkmen: The Thanagarian Wars The Great Thanagarian War The Coming of the Dilgrud The Dilgrud Wars The First Dilgrud War (2950-2964) The Fall of Thanagar and the Invasion of the Ionian Worlds 2950-2954: Anglia's Darkest Hour At Great Cost, the Tide Turns: The Battle of New Wales and the Death of King George XIV in Battle 2954-2955: The Kingdom Recovers Counterattack!: The Battle for Doreia and the Death of King George XV in Battle 2956-2957: The Liberation of the Trill and Dorei 2958-2961: The Thanagar Campaign 2961-2963: Mutual Exhaustion Victory or Death: The Battle of Latium 2964: The Hyperspace Treaty Ends the War The First Interbellum Period Peace: Necessary, But Unsatisfying King George XVI, Emperor of Thanagar and of the Dorei The Liberal-Labour Coalition Recovery Fails and The Lean Years: 2970-2990 The Dilgrud Rebuilding Efforts and the Tau Exiles The General Election of 2986: The Imperial Union Government Free But No Longer Sovereign: The Sampson Memorandum Ends Trill Independence New Anglia Rearms and Other Developments in the Kingdom's Defence Dilgrudar Prepares For Vengeance The Second Dilgrud War (2993-2996) Takrainian's Armada 2993: The First Battles Outpaced by Technology: The Dilgrud Strategy Fails 2994-2995: Naval Stalemate Crowninshield's Grand Fleet - The Recovery of the Royal Navy The Greatest Battle of Our Time: The Grand Fleet and Great Armada Clash at Maktur The Byzantine Ultimatum: Emperor Takrainian Finds a Scapegoat Vengeance From the Grave - The Tau Plague Nothing Left to Lose: The Peace of 2996 and Takrainian's Death The Second Interbellum Period The Dilgrud Empire: Broken Lost Opportunity: The Peace Breaks the Imperial Union Exploiting the Dilgrud Concessions The Fourth Millennium Dawns - New Anglian Recovery and the Rise of Empire Unfinished Business: Dilgrudar Delenda Est! The Bombardment of Etherea: Emperor Hortasnian's Error The Third Dilgrud War (3013-3016) The Etherean Cause as Excuse: Parliament Declares War The Dilgrud Imperial Fleet Surrenders the Field Emperor Hortasnian's Decree of Resistance 3013-3015: The Conquest of the Dilgrud Colony Sectors Bloodbath: The Invasion of the Dilgrud Home Systems 3015-3016: The Conquest of Dilgrudar No Honor In Extinction: Emperor Tugaliar Surrenders The Peace of Dilgrudar The Empire Ascendant - The End of the Dilgrud Wars Celebration Sweeps the Kingdom King George XVI, Emperor of the Anglian Systems "A Savage and Beastly Species" - Anglian Policy Regarding Dilgrudar The Long Peace Begins The Long Peace Incomplete Category:New Anglia Category:History